moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h50m38s159.png *E.T. · The Extra-Terrestrial *Dee Wallace, Peter Coyote, Robert Macnaughton, Drew Barrymore and Henry Thomas as Elliott *Music by: John Williams *Edited by: Carol Littleton *Production Designer: James D. Bissell *Director of Photography: Allen Daviau *Written by: Melissa Mathison *Produced by: Steven Spielberg & Kathleen Kennedy *Directed by: Steven Spielberg Ending Credits *Production Supervisor: Frank Marshall *Associate Producer: Melissa Mathison *Production Manager: Wallace Worsley *First Assistant Director: Kathy Ende *Second Assistant Director: Daniel Attias *E.T. Created by: Carlo Rambaldi *Visual Effects Supervisor: Dennis Muren *Casting by: Mike Fenton & Jane Feinberg, Marci Liroff *Set Decorator: Jackie Carr *2nd Unit Director: Glenn Randall *DGA Trainee: John Flynn *Production Coordinator: Sue Dwiggins *Script Supervisor: Esther Vivante *Location Services: Dick Vane *Assistant to Mr. Spielberg: Janice Pober *Assistant to Ms. Kennedy: Denise Durham *Assistant to Mr. Marshall: Patty Rumph *Production Associates: Michael Burmeister, Lance Young *Production Accountant: Bonne Radford *Assistant Accountant: Jane Goe *Cine Guarantors II Representative: Patricia Roedig *Camera Operators: John Fleckenstein, John Connor *First Assistant Cameraman: Steven Shaw *Second Assistant Cameraman: Richard Fee *Still Photographer: Bruce McBroom *Sound Mixer: Gene Cantamessa *Boom Operator: Raul Bruce *Sound Technician: Charles Payne *Gaffer: James Plannette *Lighting Best Boy: Joseph Capshaw *Key Grip: Gene Kearney *Grip Best Boy: Bob Munoz *Dolly Grip: Donald Hartley *Construction Coordinator: Ernest Depew *Set Designer: William Teegarden *Production Illustrator: Ed Verreaux *Propmaker Foremen: Eero Hautanen, Jack Jennings, John Villarino *Labor Foreman: Clark Shindel *Paint Foreman: James Moss *Greensman: Leslie Butcher *Set Dressing Leadwoman: Sandra Renfroe *Prop Master: Russell Goble *Assistant Propertymen: Ken Walker, Michael Dunn *Costumer: Deborah Scott *Assistant Costumer: Daniel Moore *Hairstylist: Lola 'Skip' McNalley *Makeup: Robert Sidell *Transportation Coordinator: Eugene Schwartz *Transportation Captain: John Feinblatt *Location Production Vehicle: Producers Location Vehicle *Location Security: Location Security Service *Craft Service: Ramon Pahoyo *First Aid: Phyllis Levin *Teacher: Adria Licklider *Unit Publicist: Lyla Foggia *Animal Talent: Dennis Grisco's Animal Talent *Harvey's Owner & Trainer: Richard L. Calkins *Extras Casting: Judi's Casting Service *First Assistant Editor: Kathleen Korth *Second Assistant Editor: Bruce Cannon *Supervising Sound Editor: Charles L. Campbell *Sound Effects Editors: David A. Pettijohn, Louis L. Edemann, Richard C. Franklin Jr., Samuel C. Crutcher *Post-Production Dialogue: Norman B. Schwartz for lipSSync inc. *ADR Editors: Hank Salerno, Nicholas Korda *Assistant Sound Editor: Chuck Neely *Foley by: John Roesch, Joan Rowe *E.T.'s Voice Design: Ben Burtt *Music Editor: Kenneth Hall *Orchestrations: Herbert W. Spencer *Re-Recording Mixers: Buzz Knudson, Robert Glass, Don Digirolamo *Negative Cutters: Donah Bassett, Dennis E. Brookins *Color Timer: Robert Raring *Titles: Pacific Title *E.T. Technical Supervisor: Steve Townsend *Optical Effects Coordinator: Mitchell Suskin *Additional E.T. Effects: Robert Short *Special Artistic Consultant: Craig Reardon *Communicator Design: Henry Feinberg *E.T. Eyes Design: Beverly Hoffman *Medical Unit Consultants: David Carlberg Ph.D., Robert W. Scholler *Special Effects Coordinator: Dale Martin *Special Effects Assistants: Gary Crawford, Andrew Miller, Robert Worthington *E.T. Movement Coordinator: Caprice Rothe *E.T. Operators: Robert Avila, Eugene Crum, Frank Schepler, Bob Townsend, Steve Willis, Richard Zarro, Ronald Zarro *Special E.T. Movement: Pat Bilon, Tamara De Treaux, Matthew De Meritt, Tina Palmer, Nancy Maclean, Pam Ybarra *Cast: Mary - Dee Wallace Elliott - Henry Thomas Keys - Peter Coyote Michael - Robert Macnaughton Gertie - Drew Barrymore Greg - K.C. Martel Steve - Sean Frye Tyler - Tom Howell Pretty Girl - Erika Eleniak Schoolboy - David O'Dell Science Teacher - Richard Swingler Policeman - Frank Toth Ultra Sound Man - Robert Barton Van Man - Michael Darrell *Medical Units: David Berkson M.D., David Carlberg Ph.D., Milt Kogan M.D., Alexander Lampone M.D., Rhoda Makoff M.D., Robert Murphy M.D., Richard Pesavento M.D., Tom Sherry M.D., Susan Cameron, Will Fowler Jr., Barbara Hartnett, Di Ann Lampone, Mary Stein, Mitchell Suskin *Color Timer: Robert Raring *No. 26717 Motion Picture Association of America *Copyright © MCMLXXXII by Universal City Studios, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Photographed at: Laird International Studios, Culver City, California 1985 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h50m38s159.png *E.T. · The Extra-Terrestrial *Dee Wallace, Peter Coyote, Christian Slater, Drew Barrymore and Carl Steven as Elliott *Music by: John Williams *Edited by: Carol Littleton *Production Designer: James D. Bissell *Director of Photography: Allen Daviau *Produced by: Steven Speilberg & Kathleen Kennedy *Directed by: Steven Speilberg Ending Credits and Logo *Production Supervisor: Frank Marshall *Associate Producer: Melissa Mathison *Production Manager: Wallace Worsley *First Assistant Director: Kathy Ende *Second Assistant Director: Daniel Attias *E.T. Created by: Carlo Rambaldi *Visual Effects Supervisor: Dennis Muren *Casting by: Mike Fenton & Jane Feinberg, Marci Liroff *Set Decorator: Jackie Carr *Photographed at: Laird International Studios, Culver City, California Amblin_Entertainment.png 2012 Re-issue Category:Credits